


This didn't go as planned

by goldenoli



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 09:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11987487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenoli/pseuds/goldenoli
Summary: A short, angsty, Destiel drabble





	This didn't go as planned

Suddenly, it was over. He watched him leave as quiet sobs escaped his mouth. He wanted to scream, call his name and tell him how sorry he was. He opened his mouth but only a whimper came out, he frowned. 

Castiel walked, his heart broken, not believing what had just happened. He started to run, wind howling in his ears and tears streaming down his face. Why did Dean do that to him ? Once in his life he was happy and he just had to ruin it. This was supposed to be one of the best days of his life. He stopped running, rethinking what he was doing. As much as Cas wanted to, he didn’t turn around, deciding this wouldn’t end well. He just clutched at the little square box in his pocket and kept running. Well, this proposal certainly didn’t go like planned.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really nervous bc I never posted anything that I wrote, so I hope this was at least a little enjoyable. Thanks for reading


End file.
